


Those Feelings

by TracedViolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: You've been getting those feelings again. The ones that make you hot and uncomfortable. The ones that make you squirm in your seat and leave your stomach twisted in knots. You hear its normal and natural. You are simply coming of age but deep down inside you know what you do is very very wrong.





	Those Feelings

Late at night when you get those feelings. When your father goes to work and Cronus is passed out, you shut your door and pull out the clothes you secretly stole from his room. Bits and pieces of outfits from his many ex girlfriends and one night stands. You put them on and stare at yourself in the mirror. Half naked and oh so pretty. You are an object of desire. An object of his desire. When you get those feelings, The hot burning sensations that make every shift of fabric against your skin a delicious experience, you touch yourself.

Everyone does it. They talk about it at school. They watch porn and jack off like its no big deal but you're different. You are a freak. You put on girls panties and pretend that you're his. You close your eyes and pretend that he's there. That he caught you and you are in so much trouble.

[he walks over and grabs you from behind. His arm wrapped tightly around your neck so you can't move. You can smell his breath like alcohol and cigarettes. "Wow Eri." He murmurs to you, his voice all slurred like velvet. "You look so hot in that skirt." He whispers harshly, licking your ear and your neck and your jaw. "you have no idea all the nasty things I wanna do to you." He says as one hand glides up your stomach and chest.]

You run your fingers all over your body. Violating yourself like you so desperately want him to. You want him to take what belongs to him. You are such easy prey, right across the hall. It wouldn't take much and you would barely struggle. Only because you know he likes it when they do.

["You want this don't you. You want me to fuck you so hard." He coos as he slides his hand under your tiny plaid skirt. rubbing your throbbing cock under your panties with blissfully cold fingers.]

Your start kneading it under your skirt,stroking it roughly like you want him to. The pressure and friction feels oh so good and you can't help but let out quiet whine into the empty air.

["please! More! Stop teasin me!"

"you beg so nicely, princess. Now spread your legs." You obey his command and his fingers enter you forcefully feeling foreign and much bigger than you thought they would. "You're so tight. You're such a good slut, Eridan."]

You moan as you begin to finger yourself, thrusting in and out with a harsh rhythm. Your grip at the fabric of your shirt, digging your own nails into your skin. You bet his are sharper. You bet that it hurts.

["you deserve this." He says as he takes out his own cock and pushes it inside you. You fight back a cry and he laughs at your pathetic attempts to contain yourself. "You’re so dirty. You need to be punished." He bites your neck and shoulder, beginning to thrust forcefully. You feel yourself getting closer.]

You’re bucking your hips hard against your hand. You’re panting and squirming, trying to hit every spot. It feels so good. The glorious waves of pleasure surging through your body.

["Come for me, Eri." He murmurs to you and you do as your told. Your muscles tighten and your stomach twists, you scream for him and there's nothing but sweet release.]

You come hard against your stomach, breathing heavily in the dark. The guilt and shame set in immediately and you are disgusted with yourself. It's going to take the next 8 hours to process all the awful things you feel about yourself. Just to be able to look at him in the morning when he drives you to school. You know it's wrong. It's completely sick. He's your fucking brother for god's sake but a theres still that tiny part of you that wishes he would come into your room at night when you're playing dress up and thats the part that always forgets to lock the door when you get those feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes.


End file.
